


oko

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence





	oko

i'm sick and tired of this

god i just want to like watch coraline or something 

i can't fucking breathe!!

i shouldn't have to remind myself that i am allowed to be happy

i am allowed to wear their sweatshirt i am allowed to want that i am allowed to have that 

i am allowed to touch them that is okay i don't have to feel bad 

it is so much work to let myself have this

the same way i am allowed to have food!! i am allowed to eat breakfast

that is okay it is okay it will be okay

i know i must look lame sitting here comforting myself but i am trying my hardest here

nobody is going to hurt me for wanting

i am allowed to have this i am allowed to live and love and want

and it's okay!!

idk i'm tired of crying in the middle of class

i want to be okay

please just let me be okay


End file.
